I Don't Hate You
by Ferrets-love-Ratchet
Summary: Classic HG/DM. Takes place probaly seventh year disregarding the events of the series, of course... Just a little moment in time.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or setting of this story. I do not claim to own them and never will.

Read and Review…This is a one-shot and I will **not** be updating. Thanks ^_^

The canvas book bag that Hermione had held dear for several years was at its breaking point. The frayed edges were literally undoing with every step she took, the countless number of books inside were shoving and bouncing against each other as she ran frantically towards the staircase that was about to move. If she missed it, she would be waiting for quite a while to get back to the common room; and it was almost curfew. With one last giant leaping step she made it onto the first step right before it could move. It shifted towards the left and she almost lost her balance.

"Yes…." She whispered to herself and she regained her footing on the stair and grabbed onto the rail. Being caught out after curfew was not in her fate tonight, or so it seemed. The staircase was still moving towards its resting place as she moved towards the bottom of the stairs. Reaching the last step as the staircase came into contact with marble floor caused a great vibration and Hermione was flung from the moving flight of steps onto the floor. She watched her books fly across the air as she came closer to the floor. Landing with an oomph, she closed her eyes and lay on her back for a second.

"Who is that?" called a male voice. Hermione's eyes flew open. 'Oh no….this is so embarrassing. I'll pretend I am unconscious. That's dumb. No, do it.' She wrestled with her thoughts before closing her eyes lightly and slowing her breathing. It couldn't possibly be as embarrassing if they thought she was hurt, right?

"Granger? Er…are you conscious?" the voice half-whispered. 'Who is that? Sounds so familiar.' The student, at least he sounded young, walked around her twice. She tried to keep her eyes shut as she listened to his shoes hit the ground. Each footfall made it increasingly difficult. The young man then placed a foot on either side of her still form and leaned down. Hermione could feel his breath on her face. It smelt like mint and that arid scent that all of us carry on our breaths. She could feel her face start to warm. 'No! Stop….think of glaciers. Cool, fresh, ice, snow, the dark lord.' That one always worked, who could blush with that image in mind?

"Listen, I know you're not unconscious. Just open your eyes so that I am sure." the young man said. She didn't want anyone to know she was faking. Depending on who was standing over her the whole school would know. She kept her lids closed and tried to slow her breathing even more. 'Okay, doing good….this is so silly though…' she thought as the young man leaned down even closer and brought his hand to her face. It was warm and Hermione was nervous that she would begin to blush again. The hand lingered for only a second.

"Granger, please." the voice pleaded. Hermione thought she really recognized it that time. Who was it? ' A Slytherin, for sure.' The voice began to speak again…

"I'm going to pick you up now…I don't have my wand. We're going to the hospital wing, okay?" he said. His hand were now touching her shoulders as he lifted her into a sitting position and then quickly lowered his hands onto her back and brought her close before standing her up. Hermione felt strange. ' This is so ridiculous, I should just "wake up" and be done with this' She couldn't bring herself to do it, she was so mortified. He maneuvered her to lean against him and Hermione's face grew hot, this was way too close. She didn't even know who this guy was. His hands reached the back of her thighs and lifted her up and onto his midsection. Hermione "fell" into place on his shoulder and opened her eyes. Green, it was a Slytherin.

"I wish you'd wake up, this is terribly hard. " he stated. Hermione felt worse then before. She took a deep breath and then made a small moaning noise.

"Granger!" he said with surprise. He let her down gently and she looked to the floor. 'This is so awkward….' Her moved towards her and put a hand on her elbow.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing" he asked softly. Hermione couldn't believe this was a Slytherin talking to her. Looking up she saw his prefect badge and then….and then…..his grey eyes? His blonde hair? This wasn't happening.

"m-m-Malfoy?" she stammered as she stepped back. He looked strange, his eyes were smoldering. He looked at her and then went to pick up her books without saying a word. She quickly pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. The books then lined up neatly beside her beloved book bag and waited to be put away. He stopped.

"I can put them in…" he whispered. She just stood silently watching her enemy place her books carefully into her bag. He was unhurried and methodic about it. When the last tome had been placed within its canvas home, he turned back towards her and stood without a word. 'What is wrong with him?' she thought as he moved towards her slowly.

"Malfoy…I, um…thank you." Her nervous apology came out.

"Its fine, I…"

"No, it was very polite. Thank you."

"I don't hate you" he blurted out in a rushed whisper. His eyes fell to the ground again.

"…"

"You don't have to say anything, its okay." He told her this as he stepped closer to her again. This time stopping a mere foot from her. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"Malfoy, I don't think I hate you either…." Hermione felt strange as she stood in front of him. He was much taller then her, his head leaned down to look at her. She felt warm under his gaze. His hand flew out to her arm and rested on her elbow again, it gripped the limb tightly and held it there as he leaned forward. The space between them seemed to melt gradually as he came closer and closer still, to her face. Hermione's breath began to quicken and even the thought of Voldemort couldn't kill the blush creeping onto her cheeks. His blonde hair fell across her vision just before she closed her eyes in anticipation. Then is stopped, he lingered right before her lips. ' What is he doing? She was more nervous then she'd ever been before in her life.'

"Is this okay? I mean, do you mind?" he whispered, the fear of rejection hung heavily on the words. Hermione closed her eyes tighter and nibbled on her lip. Malfoy was more nervous then she was, asking permission even. She opened her mouth and let out a slow, warm breath of air before replying.

"No, I mean yes. I mean, no. I don't mind" she spurted out. Complete word vomit. He grinned and then let his lips meet hers. They were soft and warm, he went into it gently and let her lead. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss before opening her mouth slightly to let out a small noise of satisfaction. He smiled into her lips and then gently pulled away. Hermione felt her blush deepen as she leaned into him.

" I definitely don't hate you."


End file.
